1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image acquiring and transforming apparatus having a uniform light source. Specifically, the image acquiring and transforming apparatus is adapted for clearly and effectively acquiring images, and transforming the acquired images into a digital file for saving.
2. The Prior Arts
Conventional optical cameras have been almost entirely substituted by digital cameras. Comparing with the digital cameras, a conventional optical camera records acquired images onto films (negatives), and thereafter displays the images in a form of photographs or slides to the viewers. Differing from the conventional optical camera, a typical digital camera transforms the acquired images into a digital file. The viewer can select to view the images by playing the digital file with an image player or develop the digital file to obtain photographs of the acquired images. Digital image files are incomparably convenient for recording and using relative to the conventional films and photographs. As such, the conventional films, photographs, and slides are now rarely used by modern people, so that it has become inconvenient to output images saved in the conventional approaches. However, the conventional optical cameras have been used for several decades after all, and there are many valuable conventional photographs accumulated and should be well protected and saved. Therefore, how to maintain and protect these accumulated photographs becomes a subject for many people.
Accordingly, many people select to duplicate the conventional photographs with a digital camera, and then transform the acquired images of the conventional photographs into a digital file for saving. This to some extent provides a solution for maintaining and protecting the conventional photographs. However, when desiring to achieve the optimal effect of the duplicated images which approach the original images as much as possible, these people may have to rely upon professionals to carry out the duplication. However, professionals often quote for an expensive cost for the duplication service, and such a professional service often consumes a long time.
Correspondingly, some manufactures have developed transforming apparatuses for directly transforming the conventional photographs into digital forms (e.g., a digital file). However, such a transforming apparatus is only capable of duplicating the photographs, and often lacks compensatory light provided thereto so that the acquired images are often dark and have an unsatisfactory quality. Further, even though some of the transforming apparatuses have been provided with a compensatory light source, the compensatory light source often provides a nonuniform compensatory light so that the acquired images may also have an unsatisfactory quality. As such, it is highly desired to develop a method or an apparatus adapted for transforming conventional photographs into a digital image file. Having such an apparatus, a consumer is allowed to transform the conventional photographs into a digital image file by executing a simple process by himself without relying upon professionals. Therefore, such a method or apparatus provides a more convenient and simpler approach for those having conventional photographs and not having a digital file of the conventional photographs for image saving and protection.